Let Me Get Dressed
by Dimension-Archives
Summary: Part 1 of a series of oneshots for valentines day. Check account for the other 3 parts by the end of Valentine's Day itself. Johnkat - Erisol - DirkJake - Cronkri


He's a dork. He's such a total dork. But you love him.

You told him you don't celebrate this stupid holiday on Alternia, you told him he didn't need to do anything and even though he'd replied with an "Oh thank god now I don't have to come up with anything romantic!," he'd still looked crestfallen. Imagine your surprise when a week later, at exactly 12am on February 14th, he'd knocked on the door to your room, and you'd opened it. You, on one hand, were in your pajamas with your hair even more crazy than usual, and looking half asleep, ready to cuss out whoever dared to knock on your door as you were about to go to sleep, and then you'd seen him.

His normally unkempt hair was actually combed, and looked like it had some gel in it (probably got Strider to help him). Then you noticed the suit. All black, white dress shirt underneath, and a tie so blue it put his god tier outfit to shame. He looked like he was trying to put on a sexy smirk but all he could manage was a shy smile. And finally, his eyes. They were always beautiful, you told him that all the time. They were the part of his body you loved the most, you could stare at them for hours. But tonight, they were special. They looked at you with such hope, admiration, love and, to your surprise, fear. This beautiful boy was standing in your doorway with a bouqet of red roses.

You're not sure how long you stared at him with your mouth hanging open, eyes going up and down him hungrily before finally resting on his eyes. You could see his smile strengthen a bit, become a bit less shy, when he spoke.

"Happy Valentine's day Karkat." You were just standing there. You couldn't say anything. You couldn't speak no matter how much you wanted to because you had no idea what to say. His you saw a small amount of sadness appear in his eyes and he started to talk again.

"I'm sorry Karkat I know you said you don't celebrate this holiday but on earth it's supposed to be a romantic day for couples and I never had anyone to spend it with and you love romantic things like this so I thought I'd surprise you but it's probably late and I shouldn't have come here oh god I'm so s-" You hugged him. Well, it could be technically classified as an attack but to you it was a hug. It was full of love and happiness and just overall glee that you had someone, someone so amazing, to love you enough to do something like this. You pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes to see confusion, before pulling in and kissing him again.

You and John had 3 types of kisses. The first one were those sweet pecks on the lips and just short, soft kisses, reserved for when you're around other people but you can't hold back any longer. The second were the hot and heavy kisses you'd use when you were making out on John's bed or the couch when you were alone, of the kisses you'd use before having sex. The third were the ones you had in the midst of passion. The open-mouthed kisses where it's pretty much just breathing each others air and having the overwhelming need to be close to each other. This kiss was a different type entirely.

This kiss, it held all your emotion, all your love, every time someone had hurt you, every time somebody would turn you down or make fun of you or yell at you. It held when your moirail killed everyone and you lost someone that close. It held when the girl you had a crush on dated someone you hated right in front of you. It held when you fell in love with someone who you thought would never love you back. It held when said someone fell in love with you too. It held every happy, sad, fearful memory in your life, and it held the fact that he would always love you, that nobody could be in love as much as you two in that one moment. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it would be burned into your mind forever.

When you finally pulled away, you just held him close and looked in his eyes.

"I love you."

He smiled, bigger than you think you'd ever seen him smile and he replied, "Well I have more plans if we're not going to just kiss in the doorway all day." You grinned.

"Just let me get dressed."


End file.
